


Happily Ever After

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: They’re home and there are a few revelations in store for our Commander.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 101 Prompt 55 Fighting. Thanks Kat Lady for the beta.

With a broad smile plastered on his face he tossed his clothes into the storage container that was sitting in the middle of his quarters.

They were home.

It had been seven long and arduous years but at last they were back in the Alpha Quadrant. That beautiful blue planet they called home was spinning serenely outside his viewport, and they’d survived yet another confrontation with the Borg.

Everything had worked out better than he could ever have imagined. The Maquis and Equinox crew were safe from prosecution. Kathryn had forwarded a message from Starfleet which stated that none of the outstanding warrants would be served.

He was free to go, and could now move on and start a new life with his love, Seven of Nine. He sighed. Seven. Annika. She was beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, smart, and clever. Did he mention beautiful?

He was so charmed by her naïve attempts at flirtation and her stumbling efforts at humour. This was her first foray into the minefield of romantic relationships and he was taking it slowly. Very slowly. It had been a while for him too. He was a lucky man, and she certainly was easy on the eye.

That body. Phew! There would be some envious men, (and women), out there once word got out.

With that thought there was this little twinge of something that made him frown. He shook it off and grinned as he thought of how lucky he was that she had chosen him. That’s right, he was a lucky, lucky man. It would never have occurred to him to approach her, but it had been a much needed shot in the arm for his ego when she’d asked him to lunch a couple of weeks ago.

He picked up another armful of clothing and threw them in the container just as his door chimed.

“Come.” He turned to greet his visitor with a smile. It was B’Elanna, but before he could utter a word of hello, she strode up to him, hauled her arm back and slapped him hard across the face.

He reeled back as she bellowed at him. “What the fuck is the matter with you!? I just found out. Seven of Nine!!??” She shoved his shoulder making him stagger back a step or two. “Seven of fucking Nine? Kahless. I can’t believe it.” She shoved him again. “You’re a fucking idiot.” She stood there taking great heaving breaths as she stared at him, her eyes like daggers, and a shimmer of tears overlaying the anger.

He took a step towards her, but she didn’t back away. “Torres! What the hell do you think you’re doing? I could have you on report for this.” He was shocked at her tirade and retreated into command mode to deal with the onslaught. Spirits, what was her problem? He thought his friends would be happy for him. Kathryn had been very gracious when he’d told her the news. He just didn’t understand B’Elanna’s reaction, and his cheek was stinging like hell.

She turned on him again. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that. This isn’t about reports or Starfleet. This is about friendship and what’s right and what’s wrong. Please tell me this is some sort of mid-life crisis or something.” She strode over to his replicator muttering to herself. “Seven! You can’t be serious. Seven! Cold, arrogant.” She addressed the replicator. “Raktajino … fucking Seven.” She stopped dead and swung around again. “You haven’t, have you? You haven’t been fu……”

“That’s none of your God damned business. Now get the hell out of here, Torres, before I _do_ put you on report. I don’t need this.”

“The hell you don’t. Who else is going to tell you what a fool you’re being? The Captain won’t. She’s too much of a lady and too devastated to tell you what she really thinks. Everyone else is in shock.” She moved towards him again. Chakotay pulled his head back ready for another blow, but she took his shoulders firmly in her hands and looked right into his eyes. “Think about this very carefully, Chakotay. You may not be able to see it, but she’s not for you. She’ll destroy you, and I don’t want to see that happen.”

He shrugged her hands off. “Bullshit, B’Elanna. Destroy me? How? Get the hell out of here, before I toss you out.”

The tears were very close to the surface now as she shook her head. “Please Chakotay, think about this. I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re too important to all of us.” She pushed past him and out the door before he could say a word.

His good mood had evaporated. What was her problem? Seven was perfectly…….perfect. He knew that B’Elanna had always had issues with Seven, but this was going too far. He stood there for a moment and rubbed his cheek. It was still burning. Shit. Why couldn’t they just be happy for him?

They were his friends and they’d come around, he was sure. They just weren’t used to the idea. Besides, she was so beautiful, how could they not see why he was attracted to her?

He moved over to the replicator and picked up the raktajino B’Elanna had ordered, and took a tentative sip. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It was warm and comforting though. With a shrug he moved across the room.

He stood over by the viewport and watched that beautiful blue orb they’d fought so hard to return to, spinning comfortingly below. As he watched an unnerving sense of foreboding settled over him. He shook himself and turned back to finish his packing.

He was still shaken by B’Elanna’s ‘attack’, and couldn’t get her words out of his mind. Kathryn devastated? He didn’t think so, and what was all this nonsense about the rest of the crew being in shock? Surely not. Why the hell would they care? It was none of their God damned business anyway.

The last of his belongings were packed and he looked around his quarters. He’d lived within these four walls for a long time, and it could very well have been longer but for Admiral Janeway and her impeccable timing. Their odyssey had been cut short by sixteen years. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to have been out there for all those years.

He checked his face in the mirror. B’Elanna’s hand print was starting to fade. Hell, he still couldn’t understand why she was so angry. Maybe she was emotional after Miral’s birth. He frowned. Emotional was one thing, but homicidal was something else completely. Rubbing his cheek he decided he should go and check on how everyone was faring. It would give him the opportunity to gauge their reactions. He hit his comm badge. “Computer, where are the majority of the crew gathered at present?”

_“There are twenty-seven crew in holodeck one, eleven in the mess hall, seven in engineering, six in…”_

“Computer end.”

He took one last look around the room and then left for Deck Six.

The place was hopping. Sandrine’s was up and running and the crew looked like they were in fine form. He headed for the bar.

Susan Nicoletti and Marla Gilmore were there ordering drinks.

He nodded a hello. They smiled hesitantly, “Sir” and then scurried away quickly, looking at him sideways as they moved to the other side of the room. A few of the other crew were looking at him frowning. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Mike Ayala and Ken Dalby were sitting at a table towards the back of the room. He moved over to join them. They were both in civilian clothing and neither were looking particularly happy.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Sure.” Mike shuffled his chair around to make room.

After taking a seat, Chakotay lifted his beer in a toast. “To home.” Ken and Mike looked at one another over the rims of their glasses then tapped their glasses together and chorused the toast. Once they’d all taken a sip Chakotay nodded towards Ayala. “So, Mike, have you heard from your family yet?”

“No, not yet. I’m hoping that word will have got through to my boys by the time we land tomorrow. The Captain is busy haranguing Starfleet to ensure that they contact all our families.”

“Oh. That’s good to hear.” He had a moment’s pause. Perhaps he should be helping her instead of being here. Once he finished his drink, he’d head to the bridge and see what he could do. He turned to Dalby. “What about you, Ken? Have you heard from any family or friends yet?”

Dalby looked at Chakotay with ill disguised malice, then shook his head in resignation. He was mightily disappointed in his former Captain. “No _‘Sir’_ , I don’t _have_ any family. Remember? And the one I’ve had for the last seven years is about to disappear as well. I’m one of the many who isn’t all that thrilled to be back.” Dalby frowned into his drink.

Chakotay was surprised. He thought everyone would be happy to be home. He’d obviously not been paying attention and wondered how many other crew members were unhappy about their return. “I’m sorry to hear that, Ken. If there’s anything I can do.”

Ken looked at him, deciding whether or not to speak his mind. He was a civilian again, so Starfleet couldn’t touch him. What the hell. “You could start by behaving like an adult. What the hell has gotten into you?”

“What?”

Dalby just shook his head and scoffed.

Chakotay’s hackles rose. “What’s the problem? Just say what you mean, Ken.”

“You don’t know what the problem is? I don’t know whether to be sad or sorry for you. You’re just a fucking idiot, that’s all. Considering what you could have had?”

“Hey, you’re way out of line there, Dalby.” Spirits, another one.

“I’m a civilian now. There is no ‘line’. Besides someone has got to tell you what an ass you’re being.” He stood up. “I’m going. I’m likely to hit you if I stay here any longer.” He shoved past Chakotay’s chair knocking his shoulder hard as he passed.

“What the….?” But Dalby was gone and Chakotay turned to Mike and angrily demanded an explanation. “What’s his problem and what the hell’s going on?”

Mike Ayala, long time friend and comrade of Chakotay’s, looked at his friend sadly. “You really don’t know, do you? Like Ken said, that’s what makes it so sad. I guess what we all thought over the years was wrong. It’s just disappointing that’s all. I’ve got to go too. See you, Chakotay.”

Mike walked away, leaving Chakotay feeling very disconcerted and confused. It seemed there was something that the crew were aware of that he was not. He glanced around the room. People were avoiding his gaze, but he could also tell that there were those who were talking about him. His blissful homecoming was quickly turning into a pig of a day. He shoved his chair out from the table and marched out of the room.

Standing outside the holodeck, he couldn’t decide what he should do. He was feeling very unsettled so decided that a visit to cargo bay two would calm his nerves. He was almost to the lifts when he frowned. No, perhaps he should go to the bridge instead and see if Kathryn needed a hand with anything. She must be wading through reports in preparation for their arrival tomorrow. His heart lightened and he slipped through the doors of the turbo lift and called for the bridge.

He was feeling a little better as he alighted on deck one but his step faltered as he wondered why he was suddenly feeling happy after feeling so disgruntled. With a puzzled expression on his face he strode towards the ready room doors. They swung open as soon as the chime rang.

Kathryn looked up from behind her console with a beaming smile. He stumbled over his own feet as he looked at her. He hadn’t seen her look so… he couldn’t really think of the word, but it made his heart beat faster and a strange tightness gripped his chest. She gestured for him to take a seat.

“Yes, Owen, I’ll be sure to give Miral a kiss for you.”

_“And she’s the most beautiful baby you’ve ever seen?”_

She laughed out loud and looked briefly up at Chakotay with sparkling eyes. “Yes, Owen. She’s without a doubt the most beautiful and intelligent day old baby ever born.”

Chakotay eyes were riveted to her face and there was a strange, yet wonderful sensation, washing over him.

_“Ah, Katie, it’s wonderful to have you back. Thank you so much for bringing them home to us.”_ Chakotay could hear the Admiral clearing his throat as his emotions got the better of him. _“Starfleet and the Federation are falling over themselves to bestow accolades and medals on the brave and courageous Captain Janeway. This is an extraordinary achievement, Katie. Your father would be so proud.”_

Chakotay watched as Kathryn’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and he found himself pushing himself out of his chair to move to her side to comfort her. He stopped short when he realised what he was doing and listened enthralled as she spoke to Admiral Paris.

“Owen, I don’t want the accolades. Please, that is the last thing I want. Bestow them on my crew. They all deserve medals for what they’ve had to endure over the last seven years. We couldn’t have made it without the fortitude and bravery of every single member of this family. They are the most extraordinary crew you could ever wish to meet and I can’t impress upon you just how courageous they have been. If it wasn’t for them I wouldn’t have survived. My first officer,” Her eyes flicked up for a second and met Chakotay’s, “your son, your daughter in-law, and so many others have been instrumental in getting Voyager home. Please save the speeches and honours for them and for those who didn’t make it home.” Chakotay watched as she swallowed and took a deep breath. “On that note, have you been able to contact all the families whose loved ones were lost? They’re the first people I wish to meet.”

_“Yes, Katie, I have, but you don’t have to do that straight away. I’m sure they would understand if you want to spend some time with your family beforehand.”_

She shook her head vehemently. “No, I was their Captain and it’s something I have to … I want to do. I’ll speak to you tomorrow about a time and a place for the meetings.”

_“Certainly, Katie, if that’s what you want. I’ll be meeting you on arrival, along with a plethora of brass. Are you prepared?”_

Kathryn shrugged. “As I’ll ever be.”

There was a brief pause and Kathryn looked up and smiled at Chakotay.

_“Kathryn, I have just been called to the President’s office, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll send through the itinerary for your arrival as soon as things have been finalised. And my dear, welcome home.”_

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she hit the end button on her console and sat back in her chair with a sigh. “Well, Commander, it sounds like we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Chakotay frowned as he watched her swipe at her eyes and blink back the few remaining tears. “Are you alright, Kathryn?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” Kathryn stood up and moved to the upper level of the room. “Would you like something, Chakotay? No more rationing. I can drink coffee until I turn brown.”

Chakotay chuckled. “A coffee sounds wonderful.”

She smiled again and turned to the replicator. “Coffee, cream and two sugars, coffee black.”

While she was ordering, Chakotay made his way to the upper level and took his cup from her as she turned and handed it to him.

“Is there something I can do for you, Chakotay? I gather your visit wasn’t to sit and listen to me talking to Owen Paris.”

“Actually I came to see if you needed help with anything. Logs, reports… anything that Starfleet might need.”

Kathryn shook her head. “It’s all done. I sent the final logs off this morning. They’ll make for interesting reading for the powers that be. How do you explain that your older self from a different timeline came to rescue you? It wasn’t one of the easiest reports I’ve ever had to write.”

“I could have helped you, Kathryn. Why didn’t you call me?”

“You’ve been rather busy, Chakotay, and besides, it’s my job.” Kathryn took a sip and closed her eyes as the aromatic liquid slid over her tongue. Even the coffee tasted better now that they were home. Her head flopped back over the back of the couch as she cradled her coffee in her lap.

Chakotay watched her, studying her profile. So familiar and so……. Spirits! It hit him almost as hard as B’Elanna’s slap. He swallowed. He hadn’t looked at her in ages. Really looked at her. Familiarity had bred complacency. He’d forgotten. She was beautiful. No, she was more than that. He was suddenly rendered immobile by this terrible pain in his chest and as he stared at her, moments of the last seven years flashed through his mind. For a split second he wondered if he was having a heart attack and this was his life passing before his eyes, but he knew better. This was the love of his life. The woman he’d sworn undying devotion to all those years ago. The woman whom he’d loved for years, but whom he’d forsaken. Fighting for breath he made a choking sound and Kathryn opened her eyes, turning towards him with concern. She frowned and put her cup on the table, leaning towards him.

“Chakotay, are you alright? You don’t look very well.”

He shook his head, words were beyond him.

Fear flashed across her features and she grabbed his wrist and tapped her combadge at the same time. “Janeway to sickbay.”

Chakotay shook his head again and stayed her hand, gasping out. “I’m fine, really.”

_“The Doctor here, Captain.”_

Kathryn stared at Chakotay for a long moment. The pain filled eyes, the ashen face, and she could feel him trembling. She opened her mouth to tell the Doctor to come to her ready room when she caught the look in Chakotay’s eyes and she understood. “False alarm, Doctor. I’m sorry to disturb you.”

_“Hmmmph. Well, call again if you need me. Sickbay out.”_

They sat in silence for several minutes. The years fell away and Chakotay lifted his hand. Kathryn placed her hand against his. Palm to palm, their fingers wove together. Chakotay made another choking sound. “Oh Spirits, Kathryn, I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I had no hold on you.”

His face crumpled in distress. “Yes, you did….and you have. I promised.”

“That was a long time ago, Chakotay, and if you love her, then you must do what is right for both you and Seven.”

His fingers tightened on hers and he stared at their clasped hands. “I care for her, but not like this, never like this.” Kathryn reached up and cupped the side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch.

“Chakotay, think about this. All I want is for you to be happy and if your happiness lies with Seven then so be it.”

Opening his eyes, he frowned at her slightly. “You’d let me walk away with Seven?”

Kathryn slid her hand from his face. “If that made you happy, yes. I love you enough to do that. The Admiral said in her timeline, you and…”

He placed his fingers on her lips and gave his head a sharp shake. “I don’t want to know, Kathryn. That future will never be. Everything is different.” His fingers caressed her lips before his hand dropped to his lap. “I love you and I can’t believe I forgot. B’Elanna’s slap should have been enough to wake me up, but I was blind.”

“B’Elanna slapped you? When?”

Chakotay disengaged his fingers and held her hand between both of his as he recounted this morning’s episode in his quarters. “I’m surprised the imprint isn’t still there. She’s got a hell of a swing on her when she gets going.”

Kathryn placed her fingers on the side of his chin and turned his face away from her. If she looked carefully she could see a very vague outline of a hand. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. As she moved back, his hand shot out and slid through her hair, cradling the back of her head. He pulled her face towards him and kissed her gently, lips meeting sweetly in a gentle caress. Kathryn pulled away and smiled, her hand resting on his chest in that oh so familiar gesture.

“Chakotay, I think there’s someone you should speak to before this goes any further. It’s not fair to her.”

He nodded his understanding and after running the back of his fingers lightly over Kathryn’s cheek he stood. “I’ll go and see her straight away.”

Kathryn frowned. “Be gentle. This is her first love affair.”

He nodded.

Kathryn stood and moved to stand on the top of the stairs as he made his way to the door. “Can I suggest something?”

He turned. “Anything.”

“Perhaps you might tell her that the Doctor would be a good person to speak to about how she’s feeling after the break up.”

Chakotay smiled. “Do I detect a touch of the matchmaker in you, Kathryn?”

She grinned. “Everyone wants a happy ending.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Happy endings? They sure do.” Still smiling he turned and left the ready room.

Kathryn contemplated the closed doors and heaved a sigh. Yes, happy endings. Wasn’t that what it was all about? She turned back to her desk and sat down. Turning on her console she cleared her schedule for the afternoon then sat back and smiled.

Happy endings and new beginnings.

-End-


End file.
